Wedding Watchers: A PBB One Shot
by PRWASeasonTwo
Summary: Another Power Rangers/Suite Life one shot. Wedding: Impossible is here, and it involves the marriage of former WWE and TNA star Gail Kim to Food Network celebrity Robert Irvine. What will the reaction be?


A/N 1: Back with another one shot crossover, Power Rangers/Suite Life style in the PBB universe. This one has to do with a show on Food Network that aired way back in August, called Wedding: Impossible which involved former WWE and TNA superstar Gail Kim and Robert Irvine.

A/N 2: I own nothing, except my own creation, Melissa, from Omaha. I have to do it…I'm a Nebraska alum and all.

Wedding Watchers

Saturday, August 18, 2012

New Haven, CT

The summer was winding down for eight different students in the Northeast, but at various places there and on the west coast, the TV watching was as hot as ever.

It had been an eventful summer for the group of 40 to 50 people from both coasts. Hayley Scott had been inducted into the Power Ranger family, and also, Green and Yellow Records had been quite busy.

Also, an unexpected turn of events had happened, right after the Dino Thunder team had met The Rock.

These events included a young woman who had just moved from Omaha, Nebraska to Los Angeles and was a new teacher at Reefside (and who had become a quick friend of Tommy's) being kidnapped by a former Power Ranger enemy, Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina who had been un-affected by Zordon's Wave.

Gasket, like Vile before him, still hated Tommy and was still bitter that he'd lost to these same human beings 15 years before and had tried to use the woman as bait.

Hayley had not only been inducted into the family, she had actually had to fight in a bloody war to free the young woman, named Melissa and the team had triumphed but it had taken everything they had. They'd also had to reveal everything to Melissa and they had sworn her to secrecy.

The previous November right before Survivor Series, the group had done most of the Northeast corridor including Toronto. In June, they returned to the Northeast but mainly, to New England. They had stopped in a lot of the main cities in New England such as Manchester, New Hampshire, Hartford, Connecticut, Providence and of course, TD Garden in Boston on June 24.

It had been an amazing experience for both the visitors and their friends who had been dying to see G&Y Records for quite some time. The trip also coincided with a trip to Fenway Park by Kimberly Oliver's Atlanta Braves, so she had managed to check Fenway off her bucket list. As she'd told Tommy immediately afterwards Fenway had "lived up to expectations."

The Rangers and their friends out West had tried to get the kids tickets to SummerSlam in LA in return, but it turned out that Cody Martin's classes started the next week at Yale, so that fell through. However, the two groups both knew they would remain connected. Texting was their friend and they used it often. They had texted very often during Monday Night Raw 1000, which had turned out to be a terrific show.

But tonight, it was all about food…and weddings.

That was because Robert Irvine, British celebrity chef who had appeared on many Food Network programs, was marrying former WWE and TNA diva Gail Kim and the whole hoopla would be televised on Food Network. It was a show titled (and the title was well put) Wedding: Impossible.

There had been a lot of hype about the show, about how Irvine would plan the wedding of his dreams – and make no mistake, he was doing all the planning. That's how the show got its title, was because the only thing Gail Kim was doing in regards to the wedding was to say, "I do."

Rocky DeSantos and Cody Martin (chef and aspiring chef) had been texting about this all summer, talking about how awesome the show was going to be. Bailey and Aisha had also been talking and texting, mainly to shake their heads – Aisha at her husband and Bailey at her boyfriend. The girls were looking forward to it too, but with the guys it was simply out of control now. Neither man, it seemed, could keep their stomachs under control.

"You seem to be deep in thought," Bailey Pickett said as she watched her boyfriend very closely while the two watched the show. "I've never seen you this pensive before."

"It's the fact of the matter that one day, I plan on marrying you, my love bug," Cody said. "I want us to have the best wedding possible when it comes. I'm not sure if I want to do everything that Robert Irvine is doing…him doing EVERYTHING. Perhaps that's a possibility, but I'm not sure I would want to have it that way."

"Yeah, it's a little bit ridiculous," Bailey said. "Whichever man I marry, I would NEVER ask them to do everything that Robert is doing. He's a great chef but it's a little bit overboard."

"Yeah, I know he can pull this kind of stuff off but it's got to be hard to do," Cody said. "I remember Dinner: Impossible before WWE SummerSlam three years ago and I know he did that. It was an entertaining show, but I could never dream of doing that."

"Yeah, it was hilarious seeing Santino in a kitchen," Bailey said as she burst out laughing. "But I agree, I couldn't dream of someone doing that."

"What's on your phone there, Bails?" Cody said as Bailey had just received a text.

"Oh it's just our friends having a good time…hey, there's the new girl!" Bailey said.

"That's Melissa?" Cody said as his attention was focused on the young newcomer…she was a fairly tall, athletic type with hair as black as the night. She looked like she had played volleyball once upon a time. Cody whistled softly as he looked at the picture, at which Bailey smacked him on the arm.

"Don't you start young man," Bailey said, giving him a look of warning.

That shut Cody up quickly and his attention turned back to the television.

**Reefside, CA**

Meanwhile, across the continent in southern California, a number of the group members (including Melissa) had gathered in Tommy's man cave to watch the Food Network special.

"Be careful of sending which pictures we send, Handsome," Kimberly Oliver said, "We don't need the kids getting encouraged to get drunk when they're minors."

"Yes, Mrs. Manners," Tommy groused before he got a smack on the arm from his wife.

"You know," Melissa said as she chimed in, "being from the Midwest, I've only lived out here for about a year and from what I've heard the Napa Valley is beautiful. It certainly looks beautiful from what I'm seeing on television."

"Four of us went to Stanford," Kat said, as she pointed to her, Ethan and Billy. "I have been to the Napa Valley many times. It is gorgeous. I'm not much of a wine person…I'm Australian, so I like to drink beer, dance and fight. Billy loves the wineries there though."

"I concur," Tanya said. "Some time or another, we'll take you up there. Adam and I moved to San Francisco right after we left USC and we've been there many times, just for the whole experience. It is worth it."

Melissa sighed deeply, recalling her encounter that led her to the entire group not too long ago.

"I'm still having a tough time wrapping my mind around what's gone on here for the last 20 years or so," she said as she took a swig of beer. "I'm from Omaha and when I used to hear on the news about what went on out here, I refused to believe it for many years. Being in that cell as Gasket's prisoner was the scariest thing I've ever been through. What did I do to deserve his hatred?"

Jason sighed deeply as he looked at her with sorrow and anguish. She was a good woman…your typical Midwest girl like Bailey and never deserved to be tortured like she had at Gasket's hands. She had often called Tommy and told him about the nightmares she had endured in the aftermath of Gasket's attack on Earth. It had obviously struck a deep nerve with her and, thus, Tommy as well.

"It's not so much about you, Melissa," Jason said. "Those clowns that have invaded our planet for the last 20 years, for them it's about us and it's about what they want. Many of these aliens have conquered entire worlds…no, they've conquered entire GALAXIES. That makes them hungry for more power and our planet is rich with resources they can use."

"They also hate us," Kimberly said. "They hate that we've won every battle for 20 years straight and those guys never get over it. Believe me when I tell you, Melissa, no one has more nightmares about his time as a prisoner than Tommy."

"Cody, Bailey and the kids still look at me funny when I tell them I started off as a bad guy, but it's true," Tommy said. "I moved here in 1993 and within a week I was in the process of destroying an entire city…and would have destroyed more had Jason not freed me. Rita is now a source of good but at the time she was a vindictive witch that would do anything to destroy us."

"Believe us when we tell you, Melissa, none of us wanted you to be caught up in our mess but all the villains we have faced take the coward's way out," Adam said. "They use other people to get to us instead of facing us head on. That's just how they are."

The tension was suddenly relieved when a text came on Aisha's phone, causing her to laugh heartily.

"OK, spill. Now," Rocky said.

"Bailey just said that Cody is hitting on you from 3,000 miles away, Melissa," Aisha said. That caused the entire room to roar in laughter.

"Hitting on me, huh?" Melissa said. "Well, if I ever see him I'll just smile, give him a wink and just tell him I'm not so easy to hit on."

That got the attention back on the show and the group of about 40 from the West Coast went on with their celebration.

**The End**


End file.
